the untold story of the princess's
by vampiregirl106
Summary: when it come to yuuki saftly juuir and haruka left it to crescent moon. when the year go by will yuuki see her family again or stay in the Soul Society with crescent moon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Once there was a princess name yuuki but what her mom knew it was going to get harder had she grew up and juuir had to stop ones and for all but she did not know how to do it. Guts then kaname came in and said mom where is yuuki juuir step out of her thought and started to look all around her but yuuki was not there so she started to freak out that is when crescent moon came in and said juuir did you let yuuki outside because that was where she was when I came in. she look at me and said no I think she walk out there by herself. I look at her and then kaname. Haruka came in a and saw yuuki a sleep in crescent moon arm then look at juuir then kaname and said juuir you know rido going to come after yuuki crescent moon so I think yuuki should go with crescent moon to the Soul Society, then turn to crescent moon can you do that for me please. I nodded in a agreement and look at kaname who had a sad face on I walk over to him and told him say my name three time when rido is die and I will bring yuuki back to you is that ok with you. After that I walk over to juuir and lade her hold yuuki four that last time then haruka and kaname then we walk down the stair to her room and I got her ready to go me and yuuki walk back up the stair and in the living room where juuir haruka and kaname are sitting and said our goodbye but yuuki was still asleep so she could not say her goodbyes so I did it for her.** Of we went, I open the death door has I said hear my words and my pry let my go to the world of the death with this little girl. Has I said that the door open up with a light shining threw I turn around and said bye again from there I walk thru the light with the little yuuki in my arms I could hear juuir cry from the other side of the door I walk threw I started to cry a little bit but I knew that I had to do this for yuuki safely after that I saw people walk around then look at me one of the girls are the lieutenants of the 5th Division and said is that yuuki the little girl you were telling us but I look at you and nodded she turn and look at my Soul Society mother who said crescent moon please look if that girl stay with up will rido come here. I look at her and started to yell mom look I told juuir that I will take yuuki in no matter where I am because juuir took me in when you didn't so you know what mom I will keep my words that I told juuir and I will protect this girl from anything from any evil. She look at me and then said ok but when she wake up I went to her by your side everyday of every hour is that clear I nodded my head and wake over to my room and putted yuuki down on my bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yuuki wake up the next day trying to fine kaname, juuir (her mom) and haruka (her dad) but then her open the bed room door she saw a beautiful sun raise she look at it and said to herself where are my mom, dad and kaname I walk behind her and said they are at home you are in the world of death and soul if you look all right you will see people and hollow and I have to keep you away from them because when they attack they never stop unless we kill them ok. She look at me and nodded I turn and went on come on we have to go see my mom she smile at me and said we can see mom I laugh a little bit no not juuir my death mom but do not made her she will scare you a bit ok she nodded her head and followed me to the 46****th**** house saw her living she anger in her face when she saw me she said that we have to move because there are hollow coming thru the wall come on I look at yuuki and told her to get on my back so she did and we went on to see that it was a hollow lever A told yoruichi to keep yuuki by her side and do not lift her walk off with that I ran and started to fight the hollow yuuki look at me and saw how I fight and how fast I go at it.**

**9 years later**

**Yuuki happy 14****th**** birthday said captain ****Gin Ichimaru crescent moon come up behind him and said are you ready to go the academy is not far and I will be there in the night class but are you ready and when we get there going to be a spriest ok. So we walk over to the gates to the human world with ****captain ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya**** lieutenant hinamori momo, Ruka, renij and ****Matsumoto**** they are going to be with yuuki has she go's that school and if hollow they can fight all together.**

**As we started to walk thru the gates to the other world. When we saw the entries to the cross academy but when I look up I saw it was twilight out so we had to run because I knew I was going to be late for class so I told yuuki to follow me to my class and other too.**

**When I got there the teacher was calling the names I turn to the teacher and said sorry I'm crescent moon ****Kuran the daughter of Serenity**** the long last sister of juuir and haruka sorry I'm late every one look at me and then bow kaname walk over to me and said how have you been seen you left with my sister everyone look at him and said kaname you did not have a sister he turn to them and said yes I did then I turn to them and said yuuki can you please come here. From there everyone look at the door when yuuki walk in she look at kaname and see him she start to run but** **Ruka step in front of her and said who do you think you are trying to put your hand on kaname-sama yuuki look at her and said the last time I got to see my brother was when I was 4 year old but my dad ask crescent moon to take me to a safe world and she did kaname where are mom and dad kaname look down I look at kaname and said did they die he look at me and said no but they are hurt every badly what do you mean hurt badly I said back to him rido told them that they found you and yuuki and killed you both I look at him and said are they still at the house he nods I said will when class is over can you call them when I said that hitsugaya walk in and said hollow is coming this way yuuki turn to me and said can I please do this one you always tell me I can but I never do I took out my sword and told her to be careful. Then she run out the door I look at momo and told her to follow her and if one blood is drop you will dill with me.**

**Yuuki pov**

**I run out the door with my sister sword in my hand and when I look behind me I see ****lieutenant momo but then I look at the front gates of the academy**** and It, the hollow look at me with it black dark eyes and skill head and when I look at it I feel like I was in a icy cold water then I heard yuuki are you ok here let me I look up and saw crescent moon attacking the hollow when she was done she look at me I turn away and said do not say anything I already knew.**

**Crescent moon pov**

**I look in to yuuki eyes and saw that they were red and that means she was hungry I put my arm to her mouth and told her that she needs it so she drunk it. So she did I look over at kaname then back at yuuki. Then took my arm back yuuki fall asleep so I had to pitch her up and brut her to the chairman house as ****lieutenant momo followed next to me. **

**Crescent moon pov end**

**Has kaname brut me and yuuki to the moon dorms yuuki started to fall asleep so I told kaname that he should call juuir and haruka and tell them that you have something to show them so kaname said ok.**

** At kaname room **

**Is yuuki in bed crescent moon? Ask kaname I turn to him and said yea I think she tire from the fright but she will wake up in the morning. Ok kaname walk over to the phone and pick it up about 5 min later you can hear the mains ****voice kaname said May I please talk to juuir ****Kuran and tell her that kaname is on the phone. Oh yea you can kaname-sama. In the back ground you can hear is that my son gives me the phone please said juuie ok said the main. **

**Kaname what make you call me now should you be in class by now. Mom I goes got out of class s but I ran in to some people and I think you and dad she come here tomorrow is that ok. Yea it is but may I ask who said juuir no not until tomorrow.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kaname what make you call me now should you be in class by now. Mom I goes got out of class but I ran in to some people and I think you and dad know her. Mom you and dad should come here tomorrow is that ok. Yea it is but may I ask who said juuir no not until tomorrow.**

**The next day **

**Dear we need to go Kaname when us there before he go to class. Said juuir ok honey I'll be down in a min. said haruka about 5 min's later he come down shoal we out now juuir said haruka yea she reply.**

** 15 min's later **

**In toga class room yuuki sat next to me and everyone were listening to him half if there were talking to each other than out of no where the door open everyone jump up when juuir and haruka walk in me and yuuki were sitting by the window think about class and everything out of no where we hear the door slam open hi mom Kaname said the juuir hi honey said juuir hi dad Kaname said the haruka hey son what up why did you went me and your mom to come out here. JUUIR, HARUKA LONG TIME NO SEE yell crescent moon crescent moon what are you doing here where is yu..u..k..i. said juuir mom is that really you ask yuuki who came down from the window haruka and juuir were both shock of how most she grow up wow crescent moon she look all grow up said juuir.**

**Yea I know it was a hand full to teach her how to use a weapons and everything said ****momo**** as all the soul reaper walk up to us and yuuki standing next to me. **


End file.
